


No deberías quererme

by KingAku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: An excuse to vent some feelings, Bittersweet, Catharsis fic, Dave Strider Has ADHD, Dave has anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Karkat is supportive af, M/M, Maybe just a little bit of comfort but not much, Mention of Bro being abusive, Relationships are hard when one of them is broken, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: Dave es demasiados problemas, lo sabe.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	No deberías quererme

**Author's Note:**

> Porque puedo proyectarme todo lo que quiera y a la vez producir un fanfic, si señor.

Había algo que angustiaba a Dave todo el tiempo. Bueno, quizás no todo el tiempo, no desde siempre. Desde que había descubierto que tenía TDAH había comenzado a ser más consciente de sí mismo, de sus manías, de las cosas que siempre supo que eran molestias pero que ahora podían ser explicadas. Y no es que descubrir aquello fuera de ayuda, por el contrario, era molesto. No tenía un buen diagnóstico, uno con papel oficial entregado por un profesional. Sólo tenía tantos síntomas, signos y experiencias salidas de memes y publicaciones de grupos de TDAH, y cualquiera se burlaría de él por haberse diagnosticado, cualquiera, pero no Karkat Vantas. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que pese a ese apoyo, no era capaz de mejorar, y por el contrario sólo seguía jodiendo todo. 

Karkat Vantas había apoyado a Dave en todo momento, buscando información y concordando con aquellos posts que le hacían pensar: “Sí, tú si que haces esto a menudo”. Fue gracias a él que Dave pudo empezar a vocalizar “Tengo TDAH” o “Mi TDAH me está haciendo esto hoy”, que honestamente era de las cosas más liberadoras que había logrado decir desde hace tiempo. Era un alivio tener alguien que apoyara su situación, que le diera ánimos donde otros sólo veían problemas asociados a Dave siendo flojo, mediocre o teniendo poca voluntad. “Siempre supe que no era sólo un procrastinador profesional porque sí”, y era cierto, pero entre las severas palabras de Bro, y lo que el mundo le daba a entender, Dave había aprendido a decirse a sí mismo inútil, idiota, y bueno para nada, especialmente cuando tenía problemas entendiendo algo que otros sentían que era “Muy sencillo”, sentía que su piel entera se erizaba cuando escuchaba eso “Es muy simple”, “Es fácil”, bueno si lo era, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo? Porque era un idiota.

—No eres un idiota, Dave.

—Creo que sólo el jurado de los idiotas puede saberlo —replicó Dave, con su tono especializado para ironía, con chistes donde no era apropiado, intentando fungir de cobertor para un auto desprecio tan poderoso como las fuerzas oscuras en los libros extraños de Rose.

—Strider —Karkat exhaló, desesperado—, lo único que te hace remotamente un idiota es *CREER* que eres de hecho un idiota, no lo eres. Ya hablamos de esto, funcionas diferente, y hay cosas que se te dificultan, como todos.

—A ti no se te dificulta nada, eres independiente y puedes hacer todo en autonomía —Dave no quiso sonar así, pero era muy tarde, había sonado _así._ A veces tenía envidia de Karkat y su cerebro neurotípico, así como de sus habilidades para ser responsable y hacer las cosas que debían hacerse sin importar su estado anímico. Sus problemas de temperamento se veían pequeños en comparación de tanto—… Es, _difícil y muy diferente para mí._

—Joder si no lo sé —farfulló—, mira, y cuando digo mira es _mírame_ , sí, eso, quítate las gafas… ¿listo? Ok: Yo también tengo cosas que son muy difíciles y que me vuelven loco de mí mismo, no soy perfecto, y me ofende que siquiera podrías estarlo sugiriendo. Sí, no te concentras con las tareas y te complicas con cosas que pueden parecer simples para otros, pero así es tu jodida cabeza, que viene compensado con habilidades sociales con las que apenas puedo soñar, un carisma enorme, el hecho de que jamás temes hacer el ridículo y si lo cometes no pasa mucho para que lo superes y vuelvas a ser tú, y eres una buena persona, Dave. El mundo necesita gente así, y simplemente no has encontrado qué demonios hacer con tus habilidades.

Una parte de Dave estaba sumergida en una ansiedad horrible, sintiéndose culpable por siquiera quejarse, porque después de todo Karkat tenía razón, todos tienen cosas que mejorar, defectos que disgustan, y Dave ciertamente no ve a nadie más llorando todo el tiempo por sus problemas, el simple hecho de estarse quejando nuevamente de su cerebro de mierda y sus problemas mentales le pone tan mal que quiere vomitar el sándwich y el café que logró comer antes de la conversación. La otra parte de Dave estaba algo agradecida y calmada por los buenos gestos e intenciones. Pero al final del día, ¿Podía alguien neurotípico entender realmente a alguien neuro-divergente? ¿Podía de verdad entender el dolor, la angustia, el vomitivo sentimiento? Tal vez no, pero el hecho de que Karkat de todas formas intentara por todas partes ayudar en medio de sus crisis era algo que valía más que el oro, y que también le hacia sentir culpable, poco merecedor de ello.

Dave quería llorar de sólo pensarlo, pero llorar no era cool, no era algo que debiese hacer si quería ser un hombre. Y aquí es donde Jade le daría un discurso sobre la masculinidad tóxica y cómo expresar sus sentimientos no era un crimen. Pero tantos años de abuso tenía una gran infraestructura cimentada en su cerebro que aún comprendiendo y sabiendo que lo que se le decía era lógico, de todas formas, terminaba castigándose. Era un ciclo sin fin.

A veces se preguntaba si saber que tenía TDAH había sido en realidad mucho peor y sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo con todo el tema. Ah, síndrome del impostor, ¿eres tú? Sí, quizás. El punto era que no estaba seguro de si quiera tener eso, y aunque lo tuviera, ¿No era otro pretexto? ¿Hasta cuando le durarían los pretextos? ¿Conseguiría tratamiento algún día? ¿Qué pasaba si al tomar el tratamiento nada mejoraba y quedaba a solas con la verdad de que todo era cosa suya y no algo más allá de su control? La idea era aterradora, pero estaba ligeramente inclinado a creer que todo era mentira de todos modos y él sólo era basura para desechar, o algo así.

Quizás lo que más odiaba era su “Cadena de pena”

Algo malo pasa ==> El estrés llega ==> Imposibilidad para pensar correctamente ==> Sentirse abrumado ==> Quejarse con Karkat que es su único sustento emocional ==> Sentirse mal por quejarse con Karkat, ser una Karkat y no lidiar con todo solo ==> Decirle eso a Karkat ==> Sentirse peor por decirlo ==> Intentar disculparse, prometer que no es a propósito y ser meta consciente de lo meta consciente que es ser meta consciente ==> Auto desprecio ==> Sufrir, sufrir por sufrir y terminar en un ciclo de auto desprecio donde intenta probar que es mierda y molestar a Karkat con ello ==> Sentirse tan de la mierda al respecto que termina evitando la situación, disculpándose o sólo cambiando el tema.

Como esos muchos ciclos existían y no siempre sabía cómo demonios romperlos, a veces pensaba que lo estaba haciendo y antes de darse cuenta ya había caído en otro de ellos, era desquiciante.

_“Karkat va a dejarte algún día, porque sino encuentra algo mejor, entonces tú le dejarás para evitarle tanto dolor, a fin de cuentas, él no te necesita, porque él sí es una persona sana, no cómo tú, persona tóxica y patética.”_

Podía escuchar la voz de Karkat claramente diciendo “¿Y de qué sirve ser cruel contigo?”, y la verdad es que, de nada. Muchas veces Dave entendía que no era algo bueno, útil o siquiera un buen empleo de su tiempo. Pero por otro lado no se trataba de estar bien o mal, de si era útil o no, sino que se trataba de una necesidad enfermiza, una necesidad que seguramente tenían las personas que se autolesionaban. Alguna vez Dave leyó que la autoflagelación psicológica existía y podía ser tan adictiva como otro cualquier otro tipo de daño. No sabía si era un hábito, sólo sabía que tenía la necesidad de lastimarse; pero también sabía que Karkat terminaba herido y cansado por lidiar con ello… y que Karkat no se lo diría, porque nunca lo hacía, y eso sólo le hacía sentir peor, más merecedor de castigo por ser una mierda tan inútil que su mejor amigo tenía que sufrir por ello, todo el tiempo.

_¿De qué te sirve tenerme en tu vida, Karkat? Honestamente, de nada. Soy más problemas de los que valgo._

—No te atrevas a decidir por ti eso, Dave —gruñó Karkat, casi como si alguien le hubiese clavado una aguja en la mano.

—Karkat…

—No, no me vengas con “Karkat” y esos ojos tristes y ese tono… ya lo sé, Dave. Sé cuánto te odias, y no me importa, no me importa lidiar con ello una y mil veces si con eso sé que no te estoy abandonado, porque lo vales, siempre lo has valido y lo seguirás valiendo… Sé que no haces nada de esto a propósito, no eres un novio o una amistad tóxica intentado atarme a tu pie, por el contrario parece que siempre me quieres empujar fuera pero te arrepientes en el últimos segundo cuando te asustas de volver a estar solo… Me duele verte así, me duele que te lastimes, me duele que te hagas eso y que peor aún creas que lo merezcas, como si tú merecieras un castigo por vivir, por existir, por ser tú…

—No entiendes, no puedo parar, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana… no puedo volver a lastimarte como alguna vez lo hice, ¡y tú no me dices nada! ¡No me dices hasta que es muy tarde, hasta que ya te herí a un punto que no puedo perdonarme! ¡Y te lo juro, si existe una deidad, que yo no me doy cuenta! ¡No lo entiendo hasta que me golpeó la cara! ¿Qué soy para ti, Karkat? ¿Qué demonios soy que no puedes decirme la verdad a la cara, que no puedes decirme nada? ¿Sabes cuan mierda me siento por ello? ¿Cuan ansioso me pone tener que sospechar que algo está mal y saber que, si lo está, no voy a saber de ello hasta sacarte esa información a la fuerza? Ni siquiera puedo decirme “Él me dirá que algo está mal”, porque nunca sucede, estoy aterrado, todo el tiempo Karkat… y no sé como decirlo.

—Lo siento, Dave.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Joder, no! ¡No soy la víctima aquí, no te tienes que disculpar! ¡Quiero que me digas qué sientes! ¡Que me digas la verdad!

—Yo también tengo miedo de lastimarte, de que te lastimes más si te lo digo…

—Lo haré de una u otra forma, y quizás me dolería menos si solo… me lo dices, lastímame, pero no me dejes lastimarte, no quiero ser un abusador, no quiero tenerte en una relación enferma que te intoxique y te haga infeliz, ¡No quiero ser Bro! ¡No quiero ser eso!... No quiero ser tu responsabilidad, no quiero ser lo que debes cuidar, no quiero ser lo que sea que estoy siendo para ti y que no involucra hablar conmigo.

—No siempre sé que hacer.

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

—Te quiero, Dave.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que puedas creer mis respuestas, sólo se que te quiero.

Dave quería llorar, quería morir, quería decir: ¡Ya no puedo más, ya no quiero esto!... Pero no podía, porque él también lo quería y era la luz de su vida, en todo sentido. ¿Era codependiente? ¿Era enfermizo? ¿Era malo? No lo sabía, y se odiaba por no saberlo y aún así, en lugar de elegir lo que sería mejor para Karkat, dijo.

—Está bien, yo también te quiero.


End file.
